


Sae Sae Sae

by DraceDomino



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ahegao, Casual Sex, Cell Phones, Cock Slut, Creampie, F/M, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Photographs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Sae Niijima's investigation has taken an unexpected turn. While interrogating the Phantom Thieves' leader she never thought she'd discover that her little sister is an enormous slut, but she couldn't deny the evidence. A phone filled with pictures of Makoto doing horrible things lies before her, and each picture tells a filthy story that will lead her down her own path of self-discovery.





	Sae Sae Sae

Sae Sae Sae  
Chapter One: Little Slut Sister  
-By Drace Domino

“After everything that’s happened...after all the crimes you and your little gang have committed...do you really think I’m going to believe that?” Sae Niijima scowled, her fierce gaze rushing across the table to the shaggy haired young man. He looked as casual and unphased as ever, and despite the wounds he had suffered during his arrest gave the older woman a slow and slightly lazy smile.

“The truth is the truth.” He offered simply, his shoulders rising and falling in a supremely casual fashion. “We were at the bookstore almost all night. We left around eleven, and after a ride on the train and a quick fuck in the alley, we both went ho-”

“I refuse to believe that!” Sae snapped in irritation, a closed fist slamming down upon the table to accent her frustration. The beautiful older woman’s face was one of stern discipline; the look of a woman that had been wound far too tightly for far too long. It would’ve been easy to imagine her younger sister turning very much into Sae had her life continued along its original path, though recent events had pulled her away from that grim destination. Now, Makoto was off having a bit of fun, and her older sister was stewing in her repression and her mature agitations. “If you think that fabricating these lies about my sister will help you in avoiding your crimes, you’re sorely mistaken!”

“I swear, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The young man across the table responded, looking a bit confused and indignant all in the same breath. His brow knit curiously and he pondered for a few idle seconds, before speaking out in a slow and thoughtful tone. “Is it...that I didn’t say what bookstore? Is that what’s tripping you up?”

Sae Niijima simply sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose as she took a deep breath to steady her thoughts. It had been like that for almost an hour now, and she felt like she was getting nowhere fast. This one chance to interrogate the leader of the Phantom Thieves could very well make or break her career and save countless lives, but the villain that had run this dangerous gang clearly wasn’t in a mind to cooperate. Starting with his outlandish story involving stepping into people’s thoughts alongside a talking cat and continuing on to include her own younger sister...a lot of it was simply too much for Sae to believe, while the rest of it only served to infuriate her.

It had been a long time since she had relaxed, long before even the Phantom Thieves made the scene. There was always some crime to solve, some innocent to protect, some mystery to unravel. She had been working long hours and running on fumes for months now, and the recent trend of heart stealing crimes had only made her life even more miserable. Miserable? If only. It was a living hell sometimes, and her head was pounding as she sat there listening to the young man speak up once more. He sounded so sure of himself and innocent, even with the words that flowed out of his month ringing of lewd promises mixed with the banal.

“In the morning I went right to class. I read a book about Zorro on the train, and went through my classes as normal. I--well, okay, to be totally honest, my teacher gave me the opportunity to slack off, so I read another book instead of doing my school work.” He blushed a bit, as if that was truly his greatest crime. “During lunch I made Makoto give me a sloppy blowjob on the roof by the garden, and we made it back down in time to grab some food. Heh, she didn’t clean up all the way after and had some cum on her shirt collar. Thankfully Ann saw it in time and wiped it away for her. But after that it was just a normal day.” He leaned back in his chair, pondering. “Let me think...do you want to know about the next time we went into Mementos?”

“...fine. Yes. Tell me more about Mementos.” Sae mumbled, narrowing her gaze as she lifted her head up. A few long strands of silver hair danced before her gaze, making her look a bit more irritated and deeply more worn out. “Tell me all about your trip to Mementos.” Frankly, she would’ve been happy to hear any story that didn’t casually involve her sister and the fact that she seemed to be in sexual service to the boy.

“Well, it was about five days after that. We made the decision over text messages. I didn’t see it at first, because my phone was stuffed down Makoto’s panties, you see.” Sae’s frustrated whimper of irritation didn’t stop the young man’s story. “But once I heard all the vibrating I pulled it out, wiped it off, and answered the text. We didn’t have to get together with the hours for an hour afterwards, so Makoto and I killed some time by playing a game.”

Sae, who was already regretting asking, simply sighed while she spoke.

“...What game did you play?”

“How many toy balls can Makoto’s ass hol-”

“Of course.” Sae grunted, and her nostrils flared as she pushed up from the table. She stood tall; her elegant and refined body looking as intimidating as ever, and she walked in a slow circle around the table where the scruffy young man sat. She did her best to collect her thoughts and hold back her frustrations, and while she moved to gaze up and down his frame she spoke in a voice that rung of authority. If she didn’t take control of this situation immediately it was guaranteed to go nowhere fast, and she was sure to never get the advancement she had been promised. “Fine, I’ll play along for now. You claim to be dating my younger sister. She never mentioned this to me.”

“She never mentions a lot to you, I imagine.” He looked back at her with a slightly apologetic look on his face. “She didn’t tell you she was a Phantom Thief. She didn’t tell you she used Futaba’s device to hack your computer. She probably didn’t tell you that she went on the pill so me and the other guys could stop using condoms.” He shrugged. “Truth be told you don’t sound like very close sisters. Maybe it’s because you work all the time?”

The look in Sae’s eyes made it clear that had struck a nerve, and she had come very close in that instant to simply lashing out and slapping the young man. It would be hard to tell after the fact; the boy was already beat up and wounded and bruised, but she knew that any strike from her would only turn him against her deeper. She was already having a hard enough time getting a straight answer out of the young man, so she wisely tucked her hands into her pockets instead of using them to throttle him. She instead merely took a long, deep breath, and spoke only when she had mentally counted to ten.

Well, fifteen. Five extra for the condoms comment.

“...my relationship with my sister isn’t to be debated here tonight.” Or lack thereof, as the case may be. “But if I’m to believe any aspect of these alibis or any level of your testimony, I’ll require some bit of proof. Do you have anything, anything at all, that could prove that you’re really dating Makoto?” She scoffed, fully expecting the answer to be a harsh negative. “Maybe if you could, I’d start looking into your other testimony deeper, but…”

“My phone?” The young man gestured towards the device sitting on the edge of the table. It had been confiscated during his arrest, and now waited to be taken to evidence. “If you...if you look at my phone, it’ll answer a lot. Well…” He smiled. “Maybe not answer, but...y’know. Show you what you’re looking for.”

There was a part of Sae Niijima that deeply wanted to smash that phone before she had a chance to look at it. On the off chance that there was any truth to the young man’s words, that Makoto was included in any part of these lewd dealings...well, it would’ve been a bit too much for her to bear. Sae practically growled as she let a hand drift forward and a finger slide to the top of the phone, dragging it a few inches closer before palming it and bringing it up to her gaze. The Phantom Thieves’ logo was proudly displayed on the front and it disappeared as she clicked a button, her destination already decided as a folder named “Makoto-chan” was displayed front and center. Feeling half that she was walking into a trap and half that she was about to discover something she didn’t want to know, Sae merely cast one more glare towards the young man at the other end of the desk.

“I swear, if this is a trick…”

“No tricks, I promise.” The shaggy haired young man offered. “Please take a look. The quicker the better, since Makoto and I have a pretty big evening planned.”

The chances that hd’e be free to enjoy that plan were nonexistent, but Sae didn’t say as much as she clicked the folder and gazed within. She couldn’t speak at all by the time the first bit of the folder’s contents came up, her eyes growing large and her throat almost instantly tightening at what she saw.

Either the Phantom Thieves had some pretty talented and perverted editors working for them for just such a situation, or everything this little bastard had said so far was true. In the moment, Sae Niijima was leaning heavily towards the latter.

“...that will be all for now.”

And with that, Sae Niijima turned away from the interrogation of her career. She swiftly spun on a heel and made her way to the door, twisting the knob with a trembling hand and stepping outside. A quick nod to the guards outside and she started to make her way deeper down into the facility, eagerly seeking the darkness of a hallway outside of the prying eyes of others. She had kept the cell phone on her and left the young man alone in the interrogation room; alone and genuinely, legitimately confused.

“Huh.” He spoke aloud, still trying to figure out the older woman’s bizarre reaction. “...wonder what has her so worked up.”

He remained oblivious, or at least seemingly so, to Sae’s plight. To the confusion and frustration of a woman in her thirties realizing that her teenaged younger sister was, for lack of a better term, a complete and total slut. Apparently it was just something Sae would need to work out on her own, and thankfully she had that camera filled with all sorts of evidence to help her do it.

\---

As soon as Sae had found a spot away from the prying eyes of others, she pushed herself into a corner and flipped her thumb across the images laid out on the phone once more. Her eyes had gone wide and her throat tight from what she was witnessing, and she could barely contain the trembling in her knees as she gazed ahead. If it was merely a trick with photo editing software it was extensive and took an unreasonable amount of work, and that much led her detective senses to force her to believe its authenticity...no matter how much the big sister inside of her wanted to reject it. The very first photo she saw was a close up of her younger sister; Makoto with her sweet features and that hair band perfectly in place, looking happier than Sae had ever seen her. She was smiling wide while one hand offered two fingers up in a show of enthusiasm, and the other...well...the other was wrapped around a stiff, hard cock.

“M...Makoto…” Sae murmured, her muscles tensing further as she gazed at the picture. It was taken from the perspective of the man she was toying with; a shot from above to chronicle what the teenage girl was doing to him. It was also clearly taken after the main event, for across Makoto’s cheerful smile there was a long streak of white cum that splattered her face from brow to chin. Some of it had even squirted across those two fingers that were lifted up, and looked like it was about to drip off to her chest below. She had clearly just serviced him and was rather pleased with herself in doing so; more pleased than Sae had ever seen her over her perfect grades or her impending future. Was this the sort of thing that really made Makoto happy?! Sae could barely get her head around it, and perhaps foolishly she flipped to the next picture. Her fingers tightened up and she gave an audible gasp into the dark of the hallway, heart immediately set to race as she felt equal parts jealousy and a rush of big sisterly overprotective zeal.

Makoto once more, this time naked and on her back. Her hands had wrapped around to the front of her bare lap and she had openly spread her pussy; showing it off perfectly for the camera. On the inside of her thighs the words “Phantom Thieves Whore” were scribbled in black magic marker on one side, and “Going to steal your cum!” on the other. Apparently the picture had been taken at least partially after that second promise as a line of thick, ropey white cum was already drooling out of her pussy. Once more she looked excited beyond all measure, happier than Sae had ever seen her, and once more the older woman flipped to the next image in the hopes of finding something...anything...that might put it all into perspective.

Flipping through the images was a mistake, at least from the viewpoint of an older woman that wanted to make sure her younger sister was taking good care of herself. Another naked picture of Makoto, this time on all fours and a lusty look on her face. Another after that, this time wearing a slutty bit of lingerie that gripped each of her breasts in a heart-shaped piece of lace. It was the most tasteful of the images so far, until Sae’s eyes flowed to the dry erase board that Makoto was holding.

“My name’s Makoto Niijima, and today I’m going to suck a lot of cock!”

Sae’s face went white, and from pure instinct she flicked to the next picture, and the next, and the next after that. They were all from the same photo set, and as she travelled through them she witnessed her little sister in that lacy outfit kneeling down and bracing herself in front of a hole in the wall. Sae immediately recognized just what it was and sure enough there were soon cocks; cocks of various shapes and colors that were offered through the hole to the teenage girl before her. The dry erase board was in the shot on every take, and the initial words had been erased to make way for a tally. “Cocks Sucked and Loads Swallowed.” Underneath it was a standard five count tally, with each new picture bringing another slash mark to suggest how many Makoto had gobbled down that night.

Sae was equal parts mortified and fascinated by what she was seeing, watching as her beautiful younger sister who was otherwise so full of potential wrap her mouth around dick after dick. Sometimes there was cum glazed across her shoulders or fingers and sometimes it was merely a shot of her licking that cream from her own flesh, even waving to the camera from time to time. Some shots showed the leader of the Phantom Thieves in the image, marking down another tick on the dry erase board and even posing with Makoto in between cocks. At the midpoint of the photo set he even stood there offering up his own, and Makoto was fully chronicled sucking him down to the hilt in greedy fashion.

The more ticks that were added to the dry erase board the more Sae could barely think straight, her senses flooded with intense images that resonated deep inside of her. The deepest and darkest and most shameful part of her felt a growing heat building inside of her, and as she flicked through those pictures she didn’t even notice when her free hand started to slither. Down along her elegant and stern body, down between her tightly pressed thighs, down along the wet, hot nethers that could still be felt through the fabric. She was kneading herself without any self-realization, and she simply continued to stare ahead with her expression almost vacant for lack of any proper reaction.

Cum was in nearly every shot now; either on Makoto’s face or in her mouth, in her hair or squirted across some of the lacy of her sexy lingerie. In one particularly lewd picture she was licking it off of the dry erase board to keep it clean, and the very next shot had her adding a tick proudly to the list. Number twenty! She was already at number twenty, and the photo set wasn’t even half done yet. Sae whimpered pathetically and kept rubbing against her lap as the images continued, watching as her beautiful sister gobbled down more and more stranger’s cocks. She seemed deliriously happy, overwhelmed with joy, and more proud than she had ever been.

Was this...was this really so much fun that she was willing to sacrifice who she was for it? Sae didn’t have the answers to that, but when she flicked to the middle of the photo album she came across something unexpected. The middle image was a recorded video, and it began to play in low volume as soon as she scrolled to it.

“How about it, Makoto?” It was the voice of the young man that led the Phantom Thieves, that aloof and infuriating boy just a few doors down in the interrogation room. “You like guzzling down all that cum?”

“Mmm, it’s so good!” Makoto giggled as she turned on her knees, wiggling her breasts from side to side and gazing up at the camera with a smile. She waved at it again, and gave the double peace signs as a show of her delight. “Hi, everyone! It’s me, Makoto, and I’m just a horny teenage slut! I can’t wait to suck on all of your cocks!” She grinned wide, and looked past the camera to the boy holding it. “How was that?”

“Perfect!” Came the response. “I’ll text it to the club owner and he’ll show it around. You’ll have more company in just a few minutes.”

After that the camera went dark, presumably while the leader of the Phantom Thieves did as he said. When Sae flipped to the next image she realized it was from a totally different image set, this time with her younger sister giving a point of view handjob in her full school uniform. Compared to what Sae had just seen it was practically a reprieve; and she breathed a sigh of relief as she lowered the phone for a few seconds. Her breathing was heavy and her head was spinning, and she had only just begun to realize that her hand was nestled down there between her thighs. She was wet through her slacks, hot and damp and eager for that touch, and despite every angry thought within Sae she couldn’t bring herself to deny that contact. She whimpered as her fingers rubbed in a little harder and deeper, and as sweat glistened down the edges of her face she fought every poor impulse inside of her.

She could go back into the interrogation room, demand the boy explain it all, demand just what he had done to her sister. She could even go back there and demand he show her what was so great about it, that he unleash his cock and give the girl’s older sister a tas-no! No, that was madness, and just the sort of chaos that Sae had to force herself to resist. She gulped down an aroused swallow as she fought images of cocks striking her sister’s face within her head, images of how happy Makoto was when she was literally overflowing with cum or marking another notch off on the dry erase board. With her fingers still rolling against her own volition Sae finally looked down to the phone once more, swallowing a nervous gulp as she rolled her thumb to the side to continue.

“Let’s...Let’s just finish this.” She whispered to herself, and tried to focus on the analytical. On the detective side of things. “Maybe...Maybe there’s some sort of clue…”

Unfortunately, there was no clue to be found anywhere. Even if there were, it was unlikely Sae would’ve been able to pull herself away from distraction in order to notice it. How could she notice a clue in an image where Makoto was deepthroating the leader of the Phantom Thieves? How could she peel her eyes away from the sight of her sister’s face during an immensely sloppy and rough blowjob, where by the very end of it Makoto’s eyes were watering and cum was rolling not just out of the sides of her mouth, but out of her nose? How could she see any clue, no matter how large, when the very next image showed Makoto smiling like she was the happiest damned girl in the world?! Even with cum pouring from her lips and nose, even with tears rolling down her cheeks, she simply lifted her hands and flashed those peace signs, showing just how much she savored it.

It only got worse from there, and with every picture of foul intensity Sae’s own fingers rubbed against her slit all the harder and more eagerly. Soon she had let her touch slip down within the waistband of her slacks, and she could feel just how hot, wet, and ready she was for more. Her pussy was soaked and tight as she slid her fingers against it, her knees buckling and her entire body finally starting to slide down. In a slow sweep she found herself resting on her rear right there in the middle of the facility’s hallway; thankful now more than ever that it was so private and secluded. There she could fondle herself while looking at her sister’s depravity, there she could indulge in a lust that she still couldn’t quite comprehend.

Sae teased herself desperately while she studied more pictures of her sister, and her shock, disgust, and anger soon started to twist. When she saw a picture of the leader of the Phantom Thieves drilling Makoto from behind she was pleased that her sister looked so happy, and at another shot that showed her with two cocks in the frame she beamed like any older sister should never, ever smile. Makoto was getting fucked now with a cock in her pussy and one in her ass; her black tights that she wore to school every day hitched around her knees. A few intense shots later showed Makoto back in her uniform and holding up her skirt, showing the camera that the inside of her tights were damp and white, no doubt showcasing the runoff that was leaking from her tight, well fucked holes.

From there it only went more wild, and Sae’s fingers drove deeper and deeper. Was there any possible end to it all?! Was there a boundary she wouldn’t witness her little sister cross?! Sae was just as eager to find out as she was to solve the case, and her thumb flipped through picture after picture as she raced to the end of that very long, very detailed album. She recognized some faces from her investigation; the face of Yusuke Kitagawa as he plowed down into Makoto from above, the face of Ryuji Sakamoto as he held Makoto in a full-nelson grip while he fucked her ass. It seemed like her sister was the slut to all of the suspected Phantom Thieves, but it was clear that their leader was similarly her most dominant lead. He was her master, and most of the pictures were shots of her servicing him and delighting in getting fucked.

And sometimes, she wasn’t alone. The redhead, Futaba Sakura, showed up in a few pictures while she and Makoto shared the leader’s cock. Ribbons of spit connected their lips and soon the picture turned to outright cumswapping, with one particularly intense shot showing Makoto’s eyes going crossed from lust as the tiny, nerdy girl spit cream squarely onto her tongue. Further shots in the album showed other women that Sae didn’t immediately recognize, but was sure would show up at some point in the investigation. A gothic looking older woman that she had seen from time to time at Sakura’s cafe; wearing a labcoat and little else as she and the leader of the Thieves spitroasted Makoto between a cock and a strap-on. A refined girl that Sae had seen on TV billed as a Shogi idol, overflowing with cum which Makoto was kind enough to clean up for her. In one intensely passionate shot both girls were flashing the double peace signs, and Makoto’s face was so close to the other’s pussy that the ribbons of cream connecting them showed that she had just finished eating.

Who were all these damned girls?! Or for that matter, why was Makoto seemingly the focus on the leader’s phone? She didn’t have any answers, but she knew that her beloved sister was leading a double life that Sae couldn’t possibly imagine. As she flicked through faster and faster the images soon became too much for her, and by the time she finished the album her body had tensed up in a wild heat as her fingers slid fully into her pussy. She tightened up, she twitched and shivered, and as her eyes looked to the camera once more a wash of orgasmic bliss crossed over her.

The image she came to was a picture of her sister lying flat on her bed - not Makoto’s own, but Sae’s - absolutely covered in cum. The words “cumslut, whore, fuckdoll,” and more were all scribbled onto her body with marker, and nearby there were several men that were vaguely out of frame so the true focus could be on Makoto. It wasn’t until Sae’s own violent orgasm subsided did she finally let her eyes focus, recognizing the sheets, the headboard, and the nearby nightstand. It was indeed her bedroom, her bed, her own private shelter that Makoto had gotten fucked in that night.

And somehow, she didn’t feel particularly violated. Somehow, she felt like she had taken part...and the sensation was more pleasing to her than she would’ve guessed. She had wondered why her sheets had smelled so strange that night, wondered about the stain on her pillow. She had dismissed it under the thought that she must’ve been drunk one night and wasn’t careful enough, but now that she knew what really went down in that room…

...she had dozed peacefully in that bed the same night her teenage sister had been the fuckdoll for god knows how many men. It was nearly enough to force Sae into another orgasm, but instead she steeled her resolve. She was just about to straighten herself up and lift to her feet when a text message suddenly appeared; popping up on the phone and immediately catching her attention.

“Hey! I’m running a little late, but I’ll be there in a half hour! Tell them to wait for me? I had to make sure I left Sis a note, wouldn’t want her getting curious.”

Naturally, as if Sae’s night hadn’t been surreal enough, it was from Makoto. Part of her didn’t want to explore this angle any further, but the detective inside of her...as well as the curious older sister inside of her, decided to push forward. She went straight to the text history and swallowed deeply; her entire body still shivering from the impact of what she was witnessing as she read. Makoto’s own texting style was filled with flawless grammar and spelling with no shortcuts, while the leaders was brusque and quick. Still, Sae had an easy time of figuring out just what was going on.

There was a meeting that night, a meeting of flesh all centered around Makoto. She was to be getting gangbanged that night; at least, that was the best Sae could figure out from “got 30 guys fr ur gngbg 2morrow nite.”

...how did a boy so bad at texting ever lead the Phantom Thieves?

Thirty men were waiting for Makoto, and Sae could see the suspected address laid out right there in the texts. Could she put a stop to this madness? Could she intercept her little sister and stop those men from gangbanging a high school girl? She wasn’t entirely sure, yet Sae started to rise to her trembling feet as she began to text back.

“Take...ur...time.” She had to physically force herself to use texted shorthand, if Makoto was going to believe it was really the Thieves’ leader. “cn’t w8 to…” Sae swallowed nervously, and with another rush of pleasure echoing through her, finished her text. “...c u get fucked.”

And with that, the detective slipped the phone into her pocket. A phone that chronicled the slut that her younger sister had become, and a phone that would lead her to the next step on that dark path. Sae Niijima straightened out her collar and immediately started to rush down the hall, her long silver hair sweeping behind her as she did so. She was going to put a stop to all of this madness tonight...or at the very least, she would make sure to save her younger sister from getting yet another rough gangbang from strange men.

...she just wasn’t sure yet if she was planning on arresting them, or tiring them out. She’d have to decide that when she got there.

End of Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> Sae, Sae, Sae what you will - but Maaaakoto is a big sluuuut~
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! There's more to come of this fiery tale. [Check out my tumblr](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) to see more of my writing, as well as the companion art piece to this story!


End file.
